


Full Glory

by madnessiseverything



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Full Shift Werewolves, Heart-to-Heart, jake feels things, werewolf!ezekiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: A dark grey wolf was standing in the Annex, just in front of the back door. A big wolf, too big to be natural. It’s head was tilted to the side and it’s eyes were focused on Jake with what, if Jake wasn’t so terrified, he would call curiosity. 
Inspired by the facebook livestream the cast did. "You'll see John Kim in his full glory."





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this came to me in a sudden flash while [sanne](http://outruneverything.tumblr.com/) was talking about full shift werewolves in the LiT livestream. this combined with christian talking about john kim's "full glory" and things happened in my brain.   
> a whole bucket of thanks to [kira](http://queerseth.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing.   
> i hope you enjoy :3

None of the others were around when Jake decided to move his research into the Annex. Cassandra had just left for a solo mission, grin wide and bright as she sprinted out the backdoor towards New York. Eve and Flynn had claimed a mission too, but Jake was sure a date was more likely the reason for their departure. Jenkins was off in one of the many and far away rooms of the Library. Jake didn’t think to ask what the caretaker was doing.    
  
And Ezekiel… Jake wasn’t too sure where he had gone off to again. Possibly sleeping somewhere completely impractical or dancing in a club.    
  
Jake sat down at the table, mindful of the documents strewn about the surface. He could see Cassandra’s small, neat numbers and Flynn’s elegant yet rushed writing. He placed the book of Egyptian hieroglyphs carefully onto the mess and leaned back with a sigh. He briefly closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax ever so slightly.    
  
A soft whine reached his ears and he almost toppled out of the chair in surprise. He whirled around and froze.   
  
A dark grey wolf was standing in the Annex, just in front of the back door. A big wolf, too big to be natural. It’s head was tilted to the side and it’s eyes were focused on Jake with what, if Jake wasn’t so terrified, he would call curiosity.    
  
He swallowed. His mind started working, remembering bits and pieces about wolves and their habits.  _ But how the hell did it get in here?  _   
  
The wolf let out another whine and moved towards Jake, paws making barely audible thuds as it inched it’s way closer to a petrified Jake.    
  
Then, things got weirder. The air around the wolf began to shimmer, the fur growing darker. The wolf whined louder and Jake flinched at the sudden change in pitch. It was higher and Jake couldn’t ignore the pain laced into the sound. He moved his hand to his phone, anything to get himself into action.    
  
The wolf howled and stopped moving, it’s body twisting and collapsing onto the floor suddenly. Jake felt himself lurch forward, as if instinct wanted him to catch the falling animal.    
  
The wolf growled, paws pushing against the floor and body shuddering.    
  
What Jake saw next would definitely haunt him in his dreams. The body of the wolf began to break, the fur falling rapidly as the sound of bones shifting filled the Annex. He thought he could see flesh for a split second before the wolf shifted once more   
  
Jake squeezed his eyes shut, unable to continue watching as the scene unfolded. The sounds were more than enough. Just as he reached his hands up to cover his ears, a loud thump sounded throughout the room, and Jake felt himself stumble backwards as if something had pushed him. His eyes snapped open and fell onto a cowering figure.    
  
Not just any figure. The person raised their head and Jake felt his mouth drop open. Ezekiel was kneeling on the floor, breathing heavily, his hair dishevelled. The light made the sweat on his skin almost glow.    
  
Jake blushed, heat crawling up his neck and over his face. Ezekiel was naked. Completely, not a shred of cloth on him, naked.    
  
The other Librarian groaned and stood up, eyes searching the room before landing on Jake. Jake quickly moved his eyes to the floor, studying the way his shoes contrasted against the colors of the floor underneath them.    
  
“You don’t happen to have any sort of clothes lying around, do ya?” Jake jumped at Ezekiel’s voice and his eyes got stuck at the thief’s chest. He blindly reached behind him for his jacket, remembering that it was hanging over the chair. He felt the fabric beneath his fingers and tossed it to Ezekiel, finally managing to get his eyes to look at the younger man’s face.    
  
He almost wished he hadn’t. Ezekiel had his head tilted, not unlike the wolf just moments before. His lips were split in a smirk. “Like what you see?”    
  
“What the hell, Jones?” Jake finally got out. “What the fuck was that?!”    
  
“I’m a werewolf, Stone. I thought we had established this.”    
  
“Well! Yeah, but- I- you- you never said anything about- about actual wolves!”    
  
Ezekiel considered the jacket in his hands for a few seconds before grinning. “Oh! I almost forgot I keep a bag in here.” He tossed the jacket back to Jake, who missed it and felt the zipper smack into his lips.    
  
Ezekiel moved towards Baird’s desk and Jake couldn’t help but notice the difference between how pre-werewolf Ezekiel used to walk and now. There was something more calculated in his steps and movements now, less swing and bounce. Jake wasn’t sure what to make of it.    
  
He focused on the floor again before his eyes could get stuck on the shifting back muscles. He never knew Ezekiel was that ripped.  _ What on earth are you thinking, Jacob? _   
  
Ezekiel made a small noise of victory and Jake heard a bag being unzipped. He turned around and grabbed the hieroglyph book, glaring at the symbols on the page with a mix of confusion and anger.  _ How was Ezekiel so calm now, when the wolf had whined in pain?  _ Jake couldn’t fathom the amount of pain it would take to make such a heart shattering noise.  _ Why was Ezekiel acting so nonchalant - so very much Ezekiel-like? _ __   
__   
“That book must have done something horrible for it to get that look.” Jake looked up to see a - thankfully now clothed - Ezekiel leaning over the book from his right. Ezekiel grinned and glanced down onto the page.    
  
“Does that spell assbag or why are you looking at it like that?” Ezekiel’s joke didn’t quite reach the other man.   
  
“You sounded like you were in pain,” Jake said, eyes fixed onto Ezekiel now that he could safely look.    
  
Ezekiel leaned back, hands in the pockets of his sweats. He shrugged. “Well, my bone structure changes. Hurts like a bitch.” He swayed back and forth on the balls of his feet. “Nothing I can’t handle though. Did you see how badass I look?”    
  
Jake closed the book. “Can all werewolves do that?”    
  
Ezekiel pursed his lips. “Well, the uh, the pack all can do it.”    
  
Jake grit his teeth at the mention of the wolves that had taken Ezekiel shortly after one of their own had sunk their fangs into him. He remembered the struggle he had watched Ezekiel go through as he fought against new instincts to join the Library again.    
  
“They helped me get a grip on it, too. But I don’t know if it’s a general werewolf thing.”    
  
Jake put the book down and turned to face Ezekiel. He leaned against the table and braced himself with his hands.. “What’s it like?”    
  
“The shift?”    
  
“No. Being a wolf. What’s it like?”    
  
Ezekiel let out a soft hum, eyes leaving Jake’s face and wandering to the rows of books. “It’s uh, it’s interesting.” He laughed quietly and raised one hand to his neck, fingers drumming against the skin. “Everything’s a lot simpler, I guess. The world isn’t complicated.”    
  
He looked back to Jake, smiling. “A wolf doesn’t know shit about humans and all the stuff that makes the world seem awful. It’s- it makes me feel free. Nothing to worry about except for the ground beneath your feet and… well, the pack.”   
  
“How did you remember to come back here?” Jake asked, ignoring the warm feeling spreading in his chest at the thought of Ezekiel not having to act, to be as careless as he pretended to be in his daily life. “If you think like a wolf.”    
  
Ezekiel bit his lip. He started shuffling again, hand dropping from his neck to start fiddling with the hem of his shirt. His eyes seemed to search Jake’s face for something, pupils flitting around. “I guess…” Ezekiel breathed out and smiled. “I guess I recognize my home in either form.”    
  
And Jake couldn’t ignore the warmth in his chest anymore. He was sure it showed on his face when Ezekiel’s shoulders relaxed and he let go of his shirt.    
  
“I’m glad you do.”   
  
Ezekiel nodded. Then he let out a sigh and stretched, shirt riding up to expose his stomach. “Well, that’s enough real talk for me today. I’m off.” He grinned at Jake, who felt his face heat up again at being caught. Ezekiel cracked his neck. “Good night, Jake. Don’t strain your brain.”    
  
And with that Jake watched Ezekiel walk off, grabbing a duffel bag from the ground and waltzing out of the Annex, the bounce of his old walk shining through. Jake closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.    
  
He was so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> come and gush with me over these two dorks over on [tumblr](http://madnessiseverything.tumblr.com/)


End file.
